Have mercy gone sexual
by SIR OWL
Summary: Finally, Angela Ziegler has some time for herself but is she really at terms with her situation? This story has now a "Themesong" ... YAY, ist called: Bryce Fox - Horns (STéLOUSE Remix) Other that it fits there is no Connection between those two tho.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was gleaming hot on Mercys White-Gold hair, but the fresh breeze made it all bearable. She kicked a small rock in front of her off the cliff.

Even with all her mixed feelings about this base, she couldn't deny that she was glad to be here.

In her years of work around the globe she seldom experienced a moment's respite and having the time to just sit down and enjoy the spectacle of waves crashing against stone was even rarer.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Not only was the Overwatch initiative controversial at the best of times, wars and other crises did not just vanish when she left.

She was painfully aware of the fact that there were some people who would die because she joined overwatch instead of staying where she was needed. But she was needed here as well. She frowned.

She couldn't be everywhere, that was what she had to tell herself. In the long run, everything would surely work out, wouldn't it? She was doing the right thing... right? But was she?

She sighed and let her slender legs dangle over the cliff. She made it her duty to help people, but it never felt like that. She helped because she wanted to and not because it was expected of her. And what about now? That thought gnawed at her insides. She felt like she had lost the initiative in her life and was only going with the flow of her old comrades. People used to cheer and thank her for the work she did, exactly because she was doing it on her own accord. But now it truly had become her duty and therefore what was expected of her. "We all have to do our part" that was what she told herself.

Others like Lucio had retained some sort of freelancer status without being criticized for it.

Is that what she wanted? No, she enjoyed the company of her comrades too much, especially Reinhardt That old bear of a man was impossible to dislike. They literally almost spoke the same language. And Torbjörn had helped her with some of the more complicated parts of machinery. Morrison especially commanded her utmost respect. And all of them needed her, that was plain to see.

They came to her everytime they had problems, physical or otherwise, and made their appreciation as clear as the water was down there. They were her new family, and even though the thought of made her cringe, that little gremlin was at least lively enough to rally behind if you needed a big chunk of metal between you and some bullets. How did small caliber bullets whittle that chunk down over time though? At least had been ecstatic when Mercy and Torbjörn made appropriate adjustments to her Caduceus staff to be able to heal her suit. Granted, the suit itself had to be altered as well, to integrate rare-earth metals, that she could then stimulate oxide growth in, but she hadn't minded too much after a demonstration.

Then where did that knot in her chest come from? She tried to place it when a sudden gust of wind ripped her out of her thoughts. She raised her head just in time to catch a glimpse of a green flash between the roofs.

She was on her feet in a heartbeat, how could she have been so stupid? She wanted to slap herself, the reason for her frustration was right there in front of her.

Another green flash went darting out from the roofs, this time Mercy could trace the ninja in midair.

She could instantly see, that the angle was wrong. Not for the first time she wondered how Genji was able to stop his momentum in midair, she didn't remember building something like that into him. It was probably some hidden ninja technique. Just as she predicted, he stopped in midair, nearly missing the ledge and crashing down to the ground. Any other person would have expected a "thud" but she knew better. "CLANK" the sound of metal hitting the ground echoed of the walls.

But just as quick as he fell, he was back up again, patting the sand off himself and inspecting the damage.

Mercy could see, even from this distance, that any damage sustained was superfluous, a small dent in one of the pieces, not worth mentioning. Apart from that, there were minor scratches in the otherwise polished armour, hinting that this was not his first fall today.

Genji seemed to have come to that conclusion as well, since he averted his gaze from his metal and looked around to see if anyone had born witness to his folly. Mercy knew what was coming, maybe she wanted him to say it, maybe after all this time she was so fed up that any excuse would be good enough to rationalise her intent. Be that as it may, Genji had seen her, so she put on her best smile and set off towards him, expecting these three words at any time. "Say it!" she thought "Say it!".

And he did:"I need healing."


	2. Chapter 2

There it was.

Mercy's arm shot out and grabbed the cyborg by the throat, "Mercy what are you..."

"Initiate Genji maintenance Protocol. Authorisation: Angela Ziegler. Shutdown extremity functions and disable communications device".

Genji's arms and legs went limp, flopping uselessly on the sides of his body. The lights on his head became dimmer. He could be screaming in there and she would never hear it.

"Now, now, now. Who do we have here?" the friendly smile she had put on became more and more sardonic, "You need healing, is it? Well, how about you say please, then I might consider it." She had muted him, of course. "Nothing? Then don't ask anymore."

She released her firm grip on his throat sending him straight into the ground. He landed on his face.

"I build you, you know, I could just as easily disassemble you if I wanted to." She shoved one of her boots underneath his belly and kicked him over. There he lay on his back now, with his arms and legs outstretched and no way to move.

"Remove secondary frontal and rear shielding." The Cyborgs body reacted instantly, disengaging the locks that kept the armor for his private parts in place, she kicked the loose piece of metal away. The only thing covering his genitals was a thin layer of flexible material, that engulfed the rest of the body as well.

"You always take it for granted, don't you? You rely on the fact, that even if you dash into multiple enemies, I will be there to get you out alive. Do you know how many injuries I could have avoided if you'd just stayed with the team?"

With these words, she drove the heel of her shoe into his balls. She was delighted to see him squirm and see his cock harden through the thin material.

"If you want me to stop you just have to say so." she grinned her most vicious smile "But even if you could, I would just ignore you, just like all the times you ignored me." She moved her foot away from his balls and stepped directly onto his semi-erect penis. "Do you enjoy this, I wonder." She began moving her shoe up and down his length. "Because if you do…", he stirred under her "I might just have to stop." And she did.

His breathing had become heavier. The wind had stopped, Mercy could feel sweat gathering on her brow. A single drop ran down on her cheek, but between her thighs, half a dozen were streaming down. She kicked Genji back on his belly so he wouldn't see her grab herself between the legs. As she withdrew her hand, her glove was glistening in the sun. Strands of thick liquid connected her fingers and the smell was intoxicating. She had half a mind smearing it in Genji's face, but that would only serve to blur his vision through the visor. Another part of her wanted to taste it, she threw all those thoughts away, wiped it on her cloth and got back to the work at hand.

Even without the use of his extremities, Genji used his muscles to try and move. Was he trying to get away, or… "You cheeky bitch" she exclaimed. "You're trying to rub one out on the ground." She raised one foot and drove it down on his behind with all of her weight, he arched his back in agony.

"Come on, I build you stronger than that." But his armour was much lighter on the backside and nothing metallic covered his shapely butt.

She bent down, slipped a scalpel out of a hidden pocket in her suit and cut open the fabric covering his ass, she was glad that she never had to replace that as well, it would have been a shame.

"I won't let you grind yourself against the ground, that would be way too easy. No, you've got another thing coming."

She grabbed her Caduceus Staff and turned it in her hand. about a fifth from the bottom she pulled it apart. The smooth and round piece of metal was about 35cm in length and perfectly suited for her needs. A small dial was positioned at the end that connected to the rest.

Mercy was gleaming with anticipation, she had never been able to test her fantasy on another person. Carefully, she turned the dial, a small drop of a water-based lubricant appeared on the rounded tip. She had made some adjustments for her rescue work. Sometimes people got stuck between debris or in car wrecks, if no one strong enough was around and proper gear was hard to come by, lube was the next best thing to get them out.

She couldn't deny, that she had used it for other purposes as well, and now there was a great piece of ass right in front of her.

Mercy giggled, if anyone found out that she had used her free time in Overwatch to build a strap-on into her staff, they might see her in a different light.

She pushed her loincloth to the side, exposing her thighs, now slick and wet with her juices.

But there was something else, a small addition to her armour. at the very bottom, an

indentation, that fit her new metal rod perfectly, she jammed it into the port, drooling and shuttering as the feeling-metal connected to the rest of her nervous system.

She had Genji to thank for that invention. If she hadn't needed to replace half of his body with metal, she might never have developed a technique to add "nerves" into metal.

Small sensors carried small electronic charges and detected changes in the resistance between them. The collected information was then sent for interpretation to her halo and from there directly into her nervous system. It was highly difficult to add that port herself, but it was a secret project and she tested all her inventions on herself first.

After Genji was completed she had to find a use for it, elsewise it would feel weird if she ever wanted to use it again. Suddenly gaining a new limb was not something the body adapted quickly to.

At first, the just used extra hands or other gripping devices to aid in operations, then she realized that her "Angel Wings" would be more responsive if she had direct control over them.

From that point on, all bets were off. And her imagination had no limit. The metal penis she was now connected to was her masterpiece. Not the most original of designs, but more sensitive than anything else she had build. Brain scans showed, that it stimulated her brain just as a real penis would. She turned the dial at the base again, this time more than before. Lube came pouring out of it and she used a gloved hand to spread it all over the shaft.

Her legs almost gave out from pleasure, she had to struggle to suppress a moan.

She never once used it on another person, of course, she once tried it as a dildo but that wasn't much better than masturbating any other way. She supposed it was similar to trying to tickle yourself and stopped.

But now there was a tight hole right in front of her, just waiting to be opened, it almost looked like it was winking at her, inviting her into Genji's, warm and tight depths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **this may be the last chapter from this Story for at least a while or even forever. The inspiration is just lacking and maybe if it will come back one time there will be another chapter posted here but till then, happy fapping to this you beautiful kinky bastards ;)**

Her fingers sunk deep into his flesh as she grabbed Genji's muscular ass. She directed her member right before his hole, the cold tip barely touching his entrance. He twitched.

"If I gave you your voice back, would you be so kind and not say anything?" She really wanted to hear him moan when she had her fun. He didn't respond. "Well then let's see, re-engage communications device." She knew he wouldn't obey, he never did, and that was why she had to put him in his place. "Mercy, do you even know what you are...". Like before, she cut him off, this time by ramming the first six centimeters of hard metal into him, forcing his hole open and slipping inside of him.

His words became cries of pain, while hers became moans of pleasure. It would feel cold for him, she knew, but she burned inside. His inner heat transferred over to her, and every small nook and crevice gave her waves of pleasure. It took all her willpower to bend down to him and whisper: "Has no one ever taught you to listen to your doctor? Not doing so can have adverse effects on your health. But never mind that, time for your prostate exam."

She pushed a little further in until she felt a little bump in him, it wasn't the first time she felt a prostate, but she never before took the pleasure in it she felt now. She repositioned herself behind him, holding his behind in the air before her. She angled the rod downwards to directly push into his most sensitive spot and rubbed back and forth. By now Genji was moaning with her, he must have figured out that resisting was pointless. Every time she put pressure into him he winced and gasped, this turned her on even more.

He was almost cute lying helpless in front of her shuddering at every touch, enjoying getting her large penis pushed into him, unable to do anything against it. Her nipples were so stiff now, that they chafed against her armour and dug themselves into her breasts, but she was growing more and more restless. This position was nice and all, but in no way using the full potential of both of her new playthings.

While one of her hands held Genji's hips slightly above ground, her other slipped around him and grabbed his member through the still intact fabric. She was delighted to feel it had stiffened. She pushed a few more centimeters into him.

He gasped: "No, please, I am sorry, I can't take any more." This made her remember why she was doing this in the first place, "What an unfortunate time to say this." She grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Her hold was gentle but firm and made him suck in air. "What did I tell you about talking?" she asked threateningly, "I suppose I can't fault you for being so pathetic, I wasn't expecting anything else. You always whine when you get even a little bit hurt. So now I am gonna hurt you a little bit more." And with that, she pushed even further in.

She was now about 20 cm inside him and she had to use more and more pressure to get deeper, but her inner self-demanded it. She told herself that it would be just a little bit more until she would be satisfied, but she wasn't. She couldn't imagine doing this without her clever lubrication device, though by now she had to seriously consider actually hitting Genji's limits, though the hand that she still had squeezing his crotch, now had precum running down it's fingers. And between his moans she thought she might have made out words like "deeper" or "more", though she might have just imagined that.

She read somewhere that stimulation to the prostate caused the male recipient to constantly feel like they were on the verge of orgasm but actually achieving one was quite difficult.

Mercy felt like demons-horns would sprout of her head at any time, she was just enjoying his struggle way too much to not be a sadist. This thought gave her even more courage, slamming herself inside of him. His tunnel pressing from all sides, massaging her, inviting her further in.

She lost track of how far she had gone, and before she could stop herself, all of her was buried deep inside his soft flesh, his smooth cheeks pressing against her hips, and the sweat dripping from her face was gathering on his back.

Mercy briefly considered making sure Genji was okay. But as she started to back out of him, a small, cute sound that escaped his mouth made her stop for a brief moment, before she ripped out everything at once, disregarding his screams. If she hadn't held his hips up, they would have sacked to the floor, his asshole gaping and twitching as it attempted to close itself again.

Drool glistened on Mercy's lips and dropped onto her freed cock. But before it had time to run down any further, she was fully inside him again, his ass shaking from the brutal push, she slammed herself against his backside, again and again. Pulling out just far enough, to see the front part, where the phallus narrowed, before burying the whole shaft. She gradually increased her speed. At first she was unused to the whole motion, but as she got into a rhythm, her enjoyment grew. Under the right circumstances she might even have choked him a little, but right now this thought was just as distant as any other. The heat from between her legs, that had crept up into her breasts and nipples, had finally reached her brain. Wiping any rational thought from her mind and commanding her hips to move. Her muscles burned, it hurt to keep going as she had held Genji's midsection up for quite a while but pain had become a secondary priority.

She pumped and pumped away, guiding one of her hands around her back and towards her slit, rubbing it furiously, dripping on the floor and pushing her fingers in.

With her dick in his ass and fingers inside her pussy, all sensations bled together into an amalgamation of pleasure that no human was ever intended to experience. She was close, she didn't feel it though, she felt nothing but heaven, but she walked the very edge.

Any small push would send her over. And then Genji got tighter, relaxed, and then tight again.

His prostate working to get all of his thick cum out of him, streaming out of his cock and right into his suit, dripping out and staining the fabric. His groans accompanying his fading consciousness. He never felt Mercy cum. All of the lube still stored in her toy emptied itself into him as the tightness in her exploded. Mercy screamed, struggling for every breath before her upper body gave out. She was still on her knees, but fell backwards, facing the hot sun while every spasm gave another squirt of cum out of both of her throbbing genitals. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth, and if she still had the ability to think, she might have feared going blind, as she never felt her eyes rolling back into her head. The last thing she remembered were the rest of the fluids leaving her body and the cool breeze on her dick as it popped out of Genji's hole with an audible squelching noise. Then the sweet darkness embraced her as well.

Though not for long. She wasn't even a few minutes out before her suit's life support systems gave alarm and injected her with adrenaline. She sprang back to life in an instant. She hurt all over but couldn't help the feeling of deep satisfaction as she examined her work. Her "cum" was still drooling out of Genji's soft hole, now and then shooting a small stream into the air, as his body convulsed in his sleep. She figured that he was going to be fine, while making sure her penis was disconnected from the rest of her nervous system before she removed it.

She was sure she wouldn't have been able to handle getting touched there so soon after cumming. She wiped her hands on whatever cloth on her was not soaked in sweat or cum and picked up the other half of her staff. She looked at Genji again, she knew he had deserved this, but turned his body one last time to drive her sole onto his shaft, just for good measure.

As the cum squished through his suit and his body bucked, she knew he belonged to her now.

She reinstated his movement functions, then turned towards her quarters for a bath and new clothes, leaving a wet trail in the sand behind her. Without a second glance, neither to Genji, nor to the Overwatch dropship that had just appeared over the horizon.


End file.
